1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for necktie knots.
2. Prior Art
The knot of a necktie is the most prominent feature of the necktie, especially when the rest of the tie is covered by a jacket or coat. Tying a necktie to produce a nice knot and the proper length at the dangling portions is a trial and error process for many people. The material at the knot can become worn out quickly because of the abrasion that results from retying the necktie several times for each time it is worn.
Knot covers have been invented to provide additional decoration at the most visible part of the necktie, and to conceal any worn out material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,593 to Stevens, Jr. shows a knot cover comprising a sheet with side flaps that fold backward to wrap completely around the knot. The sides are secured together with hook-and-loop fasteners. A top strap extending from the top edge of the sheet is wrapped around the top of the knot and secured to the flaps with hook-and- loop fasteners. Having to wrap the sheet around the knot and secure multiple fasteners makes this device difficult to put on.
Simulated knots have also been invented to eliminate the need to make a knot. U.S. Pat.2,898,600 to Lipes et al. shows a simulated knot c curve completely around the back of the sheet. A hinged arm is attached to the inner side of the sheet. The arm is not spring loaded. It cannot be conveniently used as a knob cover because the back of the sheet is almost completely closed, so that the necktie must be threaded through the top opening of the device. It would also be unstable as a knot cover because the arm does not exert any force to clamp against the necktie.
U.S. Pat.3,964,105 to Gideon shows another simulated knot comprising a curved sheet with spring loaded clips for attaching to a necktie. The sides of the sheet are too flat to hug the tie for stability. The clips are hinged about vertical axes, so that it cannot be clipped onto a real knot as a knot cover.
U.S. Pat.No.5,666,666 to Chaffen et al. shows yet another simulated knot comprising a sheet which is folded to form a knot shape. It cannot be used as a knot cover because there is no structure for attaching it to a real knot.
Spring loaded clips for earrings are well known. A typical earring clip 40 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. However, similar clips have not been provided on necktie covers. Further, clip 40 has an arm 41 with only a single gripping point 42. Even if clip 40 is provided on a necktie knot cover, it would not be able to stabilize the cover.
The objects of the present necktie knot cover are:
to cover a necktie knot;
to provide a surface for arranging decoration;
to be easy to install; and
to be stable on the knot.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A necktie knot cover is comprised of a sheet with a center portion for being positioned against a necktie knot, and backwardly curved side panels for hugging the sides of the knot for stability. The sheet has two inwardly slanted side edges below its top edge. The top ends of the side panels terminate at the lower ends of the slanted side edges. The slanted side edges provide clearance for the loop of the necktie. A mounting bracket is attached to an inner surface of the center portion. A spring-loaded arm is hinged to the bracket. The arm is for hooking inside a pocket below a top edge of the knot. The arm has inwardly curved fingers for gripping the inside of the pocket.